As The Cherry Blossoms Cry
by attumsky123
Summary: Sakura and Higurashi madness!Not a crossover because it's how the characters relate to higurashi. Warning explicit and very gory! This does have Romance!


**Hey guys! Well here is a new story that I came up with, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**A New Mystery!**

"_Sniff….hic..H-hic..Ahhha-hic…ahhh sniff"_

"_Uuuu!...hack!ehe-hic..haahh sniff…uuu..hic..hic"_

"…_."_

She was standing up face facing in the corner of her room quietly shedding tears all over herself. She was shedding tears and creating a huge pool under her feet, yet she was giggling.

Hysterical.

Her bare, pale white feet and pink hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight were both covered completely in gore. Chunks of torn, crimson skin and ripped organs were dangling off of her.

She was holding a ruined kitchen knife, which was splotching blood on the blue carpet. Her white clothing was now crimson, crusty from all the dried blood.

"Mama…papa..." Sakura whispered. Her eyes were cloudy.

"Dai...Suki…."

"….."

* * *

"Hey look!"

"Oh! It's her!"

"Eww!"

"Bet that hair's fake! You freak!"

Taunts. All but teasing and bullying was the daily life of Sakura Haruno. She ignored them though. Yeah, even after all the physical and mental behavior that she was getting from her classmates, she was still studying. She would graduate highschool.

Yet, Sakura was 14 and she **just **entered high school just a few days before, and still needed a long way before that ever happening. More years of taunts. Yet when that day would come she could finally… Sakur'as eyes clouded. She could feel her heart start pounding against her chest.

_Doki Doki Doki. Thump Thump._

* * *

The bell rang. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden ring in her ears. She stared at the floor d, as everyone bypassed her. Her next class was.

Science.

Sighing, Sakura walked back the way she came. _'I can never get why Science class is located all the way in the last hall..' _

When she finally got there, she twisted the door knob of her science class, as she guessed was indeed, locked. Sakura hesitantly knocked. She heard an impatient huff and heavy footsteps coming her way. Tsunade, the science teacher had always put Sakura off edge the most. But never truly terrified her.

"Haruno Sakura! Why the hell did you come to class late again! No damn excuses!" Tsunade huffed. She put both of her hands on her hips.

Sakura adverted. She faked a smile. "Mm! Gomen Tsunade sensei, I was speaking with Iruka sensei about helping out the student council president with all her work, because she's been sick lately." Sakura lied. She could feel many of her classmates staring at her, in disbelief and shock. She even heard someone say that they didn't know that and should help her out too.

Seemed like the lie was working.

Tsunade glared daggers at Sakura. Was this true? Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. She waved a hand to Sakura, Dismissing her. "Hai, Hai. Just go get a damn note from him and bring it back." "Ok." Sakura said. She bowed her head apologetically, and headed outside.

She took one last glance at her class. The famous loud and common blonde was staring at her as she left, as well as his other friends too. Sakura ignored him though and headed outside. As she closed the door behind her, she started walking away, slowly. Then when she finally got far enough, she started running. Towards the school exit.

Sakura ran past the school gates and past the parking lot. Past the small super market, the game store, clothes shops, restaurants, Houses, apartments, cars, building, people, her street.

Home.

Sakura huffed and wheezed. People were staring at her as she ran. She even bumped into two older men, but continued on. She could hear one of them say "-our going, un!" But she merely ignored them. Then, Sakura got to a stop.

The garbage dump.

Sakura stared up at her precious dump. She smiled. She always felt at peace in there, with no one to bother her, taunt, or tease her. Sakura's eyes clouded. She quickly hopped off of the abandoned and crumbling fridge, which was on the laying onto heaps of abandoned trash. Sakura couldn't help but smile again. This whole place just screamed, "surprise".

Sakura got to a certain place, her most favorite spot inside that entire dump. She called it, "The Deceased Doll's Tea Party". She named it that because of the many dislocated baby doll heads and body parts, as well as broken teapots and other cutlery.

And because of a young girls mysterious corpse that was she under a muddy table cloth.

* * *

Her corpse was rather strange too. Sakura remembered the day she found it. She was twelve, it was afternoon too, and she came once again. She was exploring and came to this certain area. She decide that she found it quite comfortable.

She smelled rotten flesh though. Curious, Sakura started sniffing and searching around, until she found it. A small bulge under a crusty and muddy sheet. Sakura held out her hands and walked towards it.

She scrunched up her nose when she uncovered her. The corpse smelled putrid and revolting, of raw, foul meat. Her left leg was bent and shredded all the way to the thigh, far enough to be able to see the bone tissue and purple meat. Her left eye had a knife stuck in it, but unfortunately, the eye was now a liquid mix of blood and muscle, which was now sinking into the back of her skull. A bit of her brain organ was visible too.

But most bizarre of all was her stomach. It was gouged apart, as if someone sliced it open carefully, like if they were cutting a slice of turkey meat for a thanksgiving dinner. Her rib cage and liver were showing. Her main organs were missing though, like the culprit reached in her body, grabbed them and pulled them out. Blood was oozing from her entire pale body.

Her eyes were watery too, as if she just died yesterday.

Sakura stared at the young corpse. Her very first…Friend perhaps? Yes. Sakura decided she will be, and skinned her at the spot. She proceeded to butchering off her limbs, at home, keeping only the skull.

She named her, Yuki.

Sakura smiled at this memory. She took off her uniform, only to be in a white tank top and thigh length onyx leggings. Her mom always taught her that it wasn't proper for a woman to get her decent clothes dirty, and to always use gloves. Always. Sakura knelt down, next to a crumbled, Kentucky statue and reached under it. She took out her medium sized cleaver and stood up, eyes clouded.

Today she had found yet another mystery.

* * *

**Did you like it!? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
